


Angel, Human, Demon

by amagicbeyond



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, canon compliant to 9x23, tagged this dean/cas but only if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25659226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amagicbeyond/pseuds/amagicbeyond
Summary: “So an angel, a human, and a demon walk into a bar…”Just a little vignette from Sam's perspective, written sometime after the season 9 finale when all we knew was that Dean had become a demon...
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Angel, Human, Demon

**Author's Note:**

> Man I wish demon!Dean was actually just chilling with Sam and Cas all season long, that would have been fun, huh? Originally posted on Tumblr in May 2014.

“So an angel, a human, and a demon walk into a bar…”

Dean is trying desperately hard to make things okay. Cas indulges him with a smile. Cas is just happy they have him back again. 

Sam can’t manage it, and the twitch to Dean’s mouth fades quickly. “I’ll get beers,” Sam says. They’re on a case, and they’re in their FBI best, and things are supposed to feel weirdly normal. They don’t.

He orders three cold ones and leans against the liquor-stained wood of the bar as he waits. Dean and Cas talk quietly. Dean won’t look at Cas, no matter how comforting Cas’ tone, no matter the offering the angel lays between them. Dean is ashamed.

Sam’s rage is a slow and seething thing in his belly, and he wants to scream its name from the rooftops until the skulking, slithering disease at the heart of it feels what Sam wants him to feel. _Crowley._ Crowley did this to his brother, Crowley claimed Dean for his own and Sam wants a blade dripping with Crowley’s blood because he’s back with them now but Dean still feels the pull of his master’s call. Every time he grips his arm Sam feels the rage anew.

Cas is determined to see nothing but Dean, Dean alive and whole and making dumb jokes about holding the salt. Sam doesn’t know how he does it, when he knows that Cas can see what lies beneath every time he looks at Dean. 

The bartender hands him his beers, Sam tries not to grip them too tightly, two in one hand, one in the other.

They’re on a case, and they’re stalling, because as long as he has that mark, Dean can’t be cured.

And because even Cas doesn’t know the answer to this question, and neither of them are willing to find out the hard way: once Dean’s cured, does he go back to being dead?

“Cain could control it,” Cas was saying now, Dean’s eyes still tracing tabletop patterns, bubbled linoleum. “And he saw you as a worthy successor. If he found a way, that means you can-”

“Cain was different,” Dean says abruptly. Sam slows his approach, because Dean will say things to Cas he won’t say to him, Sam knows this now. Sam isn’t bothered. He’s glad Cas is here.

“Different how?” says Cas, and there’s a protectiveness to his voice that makes him sound almost angry. “Dean, you are a good man. You are the best man I’ve ever known.”

Dean flinches, as though this burns.

“What did Cain have that you don’t?”

There’s a silence too still in the bustling bar, and Sam is feeling like a real dumbass standing seven feet away holding three dripping beers, but he’s holding his breath, because something about this is important.

Dean lifts his head, and looks at Cas. His eyes are still green. He is weary to his bones. 

“Cain had Colette.”


End file.
